Keeping You Close- ObserverxMexFirebrand
by ObservingFromTheShadows
Summary: (( The only reason I have the category as Slender is due to the proxies being in a top three ARE/ARG, which is what led to the game ))
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on, Noah, they couldn't be after you again!" I had just met Noah Maxwell yesterday, and I knew what was troubling him.

"This is all The Keeper's fault! I don't want to go through it again!" I wrapped my arms around the man.

"You'll be fine, Noah. I'm going to stay with you no matter what." I tried to soothe him. He sniffled, and hugged me back.

"Thanks… Anyway, we'd best go in. I could guess The Keeper is going to come out soon." We went inside, and I glanced out a window. I had just moved in with him because of me losing my home, and both of my parents. I brought along Smokey and Whiskers, but kept them in my room. I know I moved before summer break, but at least I can start new with new students I don't even know. I went on my laptop to check up on my facebook account, and I was surprised by the fact that everyone was asking where I went. I posted that I moved somewhere they shouldn't know, and then went on to check up on our YouTube account. There was a new video that neither Noah nor I posted.

"Hey Noah, did you see the new video yet?" I called to the man. He came to my side immediately.

"What new video?" I clicked on the video, and to our surprise, it was in base64. I copied down everything and typed it into a base64 decoder. "Hello there, Noah. It's good to see you again. Remember what we wanted before? Maybe not, but you're little friend might. Let's see what you both are made of. We're planning-if you fail- to take you both to our dimension. I knew it! I knew he would still be after it!" I sat him down on the couch, trying to get him to calm down. I went onto facebook, and posted that I may not post for awhile because of issues. I then posted on the video "Observer, if this is you, you'll never make us do this. We'll never get it for you, even if you do try to kill us. -Amber" I got a response back saying, "Youthinkyou'resotough?Let'sseehowlongyou'lllast,A mber." Noah pats my back, gets out his video camera, and starts filming.

"Hi guys. I know it's been awhile, but I need to admit something. Well, two things, actually. First things first, I have a co-host now, and is also going to be tortured by the Observer with me," Noah started.

"Hi everyone," I smiled weakly.

"Her name's Amber, but she isn't related to me. Her house was burned down, and her parents were killed in the same fire. I decided to adopt her when I heard about the incident. Second is that the Observer is back, as I stated earlier." After we explained everything, we posted the video.


	2. Chapter 2

During the night, I woke to Noah calling out for me to help him. When I went out of my room, I saw Noah being taken into a different dimension.

"Amber, help me! Get me out of his grasp!" I recognized that the Observer was trying to pull him to the dimension.

"No! You're coming with me, Noah!" I grabbed both the Observer's and Noah's wrists to separate them, but it didn't work. The Observer, after the attempt to separate them, grabbed my wrist.

"Damn it," I muttered as Noah and I were dragged to the other side. After at least 20 minutes-that's all I could remember being there for- I felt myself being shook.

"Are you alright? Please, wake up…" I woke up with a groan, and Noah hugged me. "Wait… What's this?"

"Huh…?" Noah took the note that was taped to my back. It read, "How should I say this… I'm sorry for what the Observer did to you. I just wish I was there to help you. Anyway, this is from both the Observer and me- I love you. –'The Stubborn'"

"Who the heck is The Stubborn?" Noah asked cautiously.

"It's Firebrand, I swear," I answered. There was a knock at the door, so Noah went to answer it.

"Kevin! It's been awhile," Noah brought Kevin into the living room.

"I know, and I'm just…" Kevin went silent. I had just come out of Noah's room. "Who are you?" He had asked me.

"Haven't you seen the news broadcast 2 days ago about the fire in Wood Dale?" Kevin thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah, I remember it now. I felt really bad about the family who lived there."

"Anyway, that was where Amber lived before. It's all because of that fire that you got to meet her, Kevin."


	3. Chapter 3

After we had just met, Kevin, so I think, shoved me into a closet. I felt lips connect with my own, and for a second, my head felt light. Until I heard his laugh, I never knew it was the Observer that was kissing me. Of course, other than the Observer, I felt another body press against mine.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Firebrand whispered into my ear.

"I know you're here, Firebrand."

"If you expect me to leave, I'm not going to."

"Why not, Stubborn?"

"You already know why. We _both _love her." _I still remember the note, _I thought. _They might not even realize it._

"Of course we remember that you read the note, Amber."

"You two can read minds?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I sighed. This is going to take awhile to get used to, even if it's just these two.

"Amber, Kevin," Noah called out, "where are you?" He opened the closet door find the Observer, Firebrand, and me in it. I darted behind Noah, hugging his legs. "Wait, what the hell happened in here that made her like this?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"No, really, what the hell did you two do?" Noah asked, getting even more irritated.

"We brought her in here because of… Something you don't need to know about," The Observer snapped.

"Tell me, or I swear I'll fucking-"  
"Noah, watch your language!"

"Eh, don't worry, Firebrand, I'm thirteen."

"Aren't you twelve?" Noah, Observer and Firebrand glanced at me.

"No, I turned thirteen the week before the fire."

"Anyway, it'll be best if you two get going. I don't want something _weird_ to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Amber, I found something for you." Noah told me he had to go out to go get a few things, and he'd be back in a bit. He handed me a notebook with a blue ribbon tied around its spine, and blue pencils.

"Thanks, Noah," I smiled, and hugged him.

"No problem. Anyway, with it, you can record anything that really made your mind wander or get something off your shoulders, okay?"

"Okay," I responded.

"Oh yeah, they were at the tower. I don't know why, though. Anyway, I'm planning to go back there," Noah left, leaving me alone in the house once more. I went to my room, and logged onto my Quotev account. Wolf Link happened to be on, so I sent her a message.

"You-Hi.

Wolf Link- Hi. Where'd you go? I've been looking all over for you!

You- I moved.

Wolf Link- Why?

You- Remember the fire?

Wolf Link- Oh yeah…

You- Well, Noah adopted me. This is our only way of communicating.

Wolf Link- That sucks.

You- Anyway, somehow, Noah found something, and I guess what happened was that it was left by either the Observer or Firebrand, and it was for me.

Wolf Link- What was?

You- A notebook with a blue ribbon tied around its spine, and blue pencils." I looked at the pencils and the notebook closely. I noticed an indentation on the back cover of the notebook, so I opened it, and quickly shut it. "You- Yep, it was from either one.

Wolf Link- What'd you find?

You- Observer's symbol on the back cover of the notebook.

Wolf Link is now offline." I sighed to myself. This sometimes happens if Lizbeth, or Wolf Link, guesses I'm lying or being mean, which majority of the time, I'm not; she just doesn't understand what I said. I logged myself off, and went onto YouTube. _A new video, _I thought. _Oh, great. _Smokey climbed onto my bed and curled up beside me. Whiskers did the same. I clicked on the video.

"We have got him, Amber. If you don't believe us, come to the tower." I left my laptop open, got my sweatshirt and shoes on, and bolted out of the house. It took me awhile to find the tower, but when I did, Noah was passed out by it. I kneeled down beside him, and shook him until he regained continuousness. When he did, I smiled.

"Good thing you're back," I admitted. "I was worried about you when I saw you passed out here."

"But how'd…?" He started.

"There was a new video posted saying he took you, and left you at the tower."

"Anyway," Noah got up, and stumbled a little. "It's best if we get going." I let him lean on my shoulder as we made our way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

_I woke up to my house right before the fire. Jarod, Austin, and a few other students that have hatred towards me lighted a match, and flicked it at one of the hedges in front of my old house. The flames quickly spread, until my whole house was completely covered in it. I was at Lizbeth's at the time during this event when it truly happened, so I never realized it. But this time, I saw and felt the flames cover me. It… It tingled all over, until I felt my own flesh and bone burn. _I sat up in fright. I kept telling myself that I'm not there anymore, and just to forget the memory. I stayed where I was, watching the ceiling for what seemed like hours, until I drifted into sleep once again. This time, the dream was more peaceful; I smiled. As the dream progressed, things got weirder. From what I remember, Firebrand had told me in my sleep that I should watch all corners, and don't trust what's within. Noah woke me up from it, the words now a haze in my head.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked. "I heard you mumbling."

"It was just a dream I had, nothing more."

"What was it about?"

"Well, the first dream was about how my house burnt down, then the next," I chuckled. "The next confused me. It was all peaceful, but the longer I had stayed in that dream, the weirder it got. Firebrand also came in the dream, telling me to… What was it, again?"


End file.
